


Помощь нужна, капрал?

by neun_geschichten



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten





	Помощь нужна, капрал?

Спи всегда, если подвернулась такая возможность. Это самое важное правило, которому придерживался Брэд в зоне боевых действий. Будь то двадцать минут или целых три часа.  
Отлей, если мочевой пузырь вдруг дал о себе знать. Это второе важное правило, которое знал каждый уважающий себя солдат. Отлей, даже если тебе кажется, что ты не хочешь.  
Хорошенько просрись на дорожку, если твой взвод готов ринуться в бой. Это правило приобретает особую важность в горячих точках. Просрись сейчас, морпех, если не хочешь позорно обосраться, когда грязный муслим будет отрезать тебе руки.

«Посрать, поссать и поспать», - задумчиво произносит про себя Колберт, глядя на пачку влажных салфеток. Удивительно, из каких банальных вещей состоит комфорт. Он вдруг представляет, как его одолевают все три напасти разом, и по спине тут же пробегает холодок. В Басре дядя Сэм несет огромные потери. Брэд представляет, как находится там и стреляет по моджахедам, пытаясь не обращать внимания на рези в животе из-за литра мочи и трех килограмм дерьма в кишках. И как он умирает, потому что со сраного недосыпа попутал блиндаж с вражеским танком.

 

***

 

Персон мельком смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру Колберта, и по радио прорезается голос Фика.

  
\- Хитмэн Два-Один Альфа, это Хитмэн Два, прием.

  
\- Вас слышу, прием.

  
\- Мне нужен Два-Один-Главный, прием.

  
\- Два-Один-Главный м-м... на задании. В кустах. Первые кусты в этой стране, прием.

  
\- Два-Один, когда Два-Один-Главный вернется, пусть свяжется со мной, прием.

  
\- Вас понял.

Персон не обижается на реплику Колберта про его задницу, хотя последней стоило бы. Во всяком случае, только потому, что его задница была абсолютно неприкосновенной и вообще не подпустила бы к себе ни одного долбанного морпеха. Ну, может быть, за исключением Айсмена.

 

***

 

У Персона от яркого иракского солнца ночью болят глаза, если он не носил солнечные очки. Ему часто хочется пить, спать, жрать и помыть вонючие ноги. Но морпехи не жалуются, они смеются в лицо опасности, врагам, тяготам и прочей безрадостной ерунде. Иногда они дрочат. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от своих потаенных опасений, страха и постоянно висящего над головой шанса схватить пулю под зад. Это то, что может позволить себе солдат, миллионер, бомж, студент или обычный клерк. Одна из тех вещей, которая ставит всех мужчин в мире в одну шеренгу. Ну, может, только тех, у кого есть член.

На сухую, в поле, когда вокруг то и дело снуют морпехи, дрочить – мастерство. Персону трудно сосредоточиться, в голову не идет ничего сексуального, развратного или хоть чуть-чуть непристойного. Он закусывает губу и зажмуривается.

\- Эй! Где Брэд? – спрашивает внезапно подбежавший Хассер.

  
Эрекция тут же пропадает, и Рэй затравленно распахивает глаза. Колберт спит где-то рядом, в последнее время у него был не самый лучший вид. Если он сбрендит, то пиши пропало.

  
\- Святой пизды колпак, Уолт! Ты что, шутишь!? Моя первая ратная дрочка!

  
\- В жопу твою дрочку, на нас идет броня!

  
\- Он в своей могилке.

  
\- Брэд! Брэд, Альфа насчитала сто сорок танков Т-72, и они едут прямо на нас!

 

Персон торопливо заправляет хер в комбинезон, а когда Колберт встает из окопа, он уже готов выполнять поручения своего сержанта.

 

***

 

Большинство морпехов уже не напоминает злое, унылое говно. Многие, кажется, искренне рады, что им не придется больше просиживать штаны, пока кто-то другой штурмует Багдад.

Он выглядит просто огромным, Колберт даже не берется считать, сколько саддамовцев прячется в каждой смердящей, разграбленной щелке освобожденного города. Быть на острие атаки – возможно, метафорическое, необузданное желание Крестного вертеть на хую всех этих хаджей. Просто супер, но впереди чуть ли не тридцать километров засад. А шиитские трущобы – безусловно, мечта морпеха.

Шветье говорит, что они выступают через пять минут. Колберт вылезает из машины, зовет своего РТО.

  
\- Рэй.

  
\- Чувак, зацени! Я вывел струей США, - почти хвастаясь говорит тот, проходя мимо Колберта.

 

Брэд улыбается, провожая Рэя взглядом. Рэй хоть и мелкий, хоть и пиздит без умолку, но Брэд искренне считает, что ему очень повезло проехать столько километров по этой гребаной Тихуане в компании южного деревенщины, постоянно распевающего кантри. Да, именно так.

 

***

 

Последний лагерь, куда прибывает первый разведбатальон – бывшая военная база почти на двести километров южнее Багдада. Браво обустраивает гнездышко в самой замшелой дырище, которую только можно было отыскать. Вокруг только бетонные площадки, траншеи с дерьмом, уборные и ямы для мусора.

Палящий зной и песчаные бури уже просто сводят с ума. В лагере стоит такая страшная вонь, что Колберту порой кажется, что даже мухи уже должны были передохнуть от этого запаха немытых тел. Мужик нехило воняет после утренней пробежки. Сложно представить, как он смердит после месяца без душа.

Многие пребывают в диком восторге от сражений. У морпехов снова есть время на сон, на отдых, на банальные развлечения, на спорт. Персону больше не нужно жрать эти чудо-пилюли, чтобы вести машину. Колберт не знает, отходняк это или просто жара, но выглядит Персон неважно. Главным образом потому, что молчит. С самого Багдада. А после той стычки с Руди на него вообще без слез не взглянешь.

Ночью Колберт долго не может заснуть – где-то поблизости шуршат и возятся, иногда сосредоточенно пыхтят и шумно выдыхают. Это Персон, конечно. Колберт примерно представляет, чем он там занят. Хмыкнув и глубоко вздохнув, он поднимается на ноги и бесшумно подходит к остервенело дрочащему Персону со спины. Тот вздрагивает, обнаружив чье-то присутствие.

  
\- Помощь нужна, капрал? – Колберт мягко отводит в стороны руки Рэя и прижимается к нему вплотную, обнимает. Персон сначала напрягается всем телом. Проходит несколько мучительных секунд, прежде чем он тяжело вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в чужое плечо.


End file.
